Co-Worker Courtship
by Halawen
Summary: Clare and Johnny are Co-Workers. She's continually turned down his invitation to dinner but at the office Christmas party he gets more than a kiss under the mistletoe! Fluff and smut shot.


**Welcome to tonight's fluff/smut shot!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Things to now before reading:**

 ***Clare is almost 24 and Johnny 27**

 ***Clare never slept with Drew and was never pregnant but did have cancer**

 ***Adam is alive and well and never crashed**

 **I think that does it enjoy this little shot**

 **Co-Worker Courtship**

"Hey I need your story on the new cancer hospital. I need to figure out the layout with all the pictures Ethan took. I've reserved four pages but we might need more," Johnny says coming over to my desk.

"I'll e-mail it over in a minute I'm almost done," I reply.

"Great and then do you want to go to dinner when we're off?"

"I thought we were going for drinks with everyone?"

"We always go for drinks with everyone and you've never accepted my invitation to dinner," Johnny responds but keeps his voice low.

"That's because we not only work together but you're my supervisor," I comment.

"Only because I graduated first and got hired first and you've moved up the ladder quite fast. Soon you'll be my supervisor the way you're going."

"Perhaps but we're still co-workers and I don't think it's a good idea do get involved with a co-worker."

"You are stubborn you know that? There's no policy against it here. Are you coming to the office Christmas party tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be there," I nod.

"Good at least I can kiss you under the mistletoe," Johnny grins and I shake my head.

"I just e-mailed the article will you go do your job," I tease him. Johnny smirks and walks back to his office.

I've been working here for over a year now. While still at Columbia I'd done a couple freelance articles for them and they already had a job offer for me when I'd graduated. I wasn't sure about coming home to Toronto but Adam was here and so were my parents. I didn't even know Johnny worked here until my first day and then I found out he was my supervisor. We've been flirting with each other pretty much since I began working here but it was just friendly flirting, a smile, a wink, brushing each other in the elevator that sort of thing. In the last few months it's gotten more serious and recently Johnny's been asking me on dates but I'm worried about getting involved with a co-worker not to mention my supervisor.

Tomorrow is Saturday and the office is usually closed on Saturday but it's open tomorrow evening for the Christmas Party. I arrive at the office for the party a little after six and the party began at six. Everyone dresses up a little and our bosses have it catered with an open bar it's one of the few events we look forward to every year. We don't do gifts or anything the party is the gift from the office to all the employees.

"You look beautiful," Johnny smiles when he sees me.

"Thank you Johnny, you look very nice in your dressy suit," I grin.

"Thank you," he says and his grin gets a little bigger. "You know I've been standing under the mistletoe for nearly ten minutes waiting for you to get here," he comments pointing at the mistletoe above his head.

"You're hopeless," I laugh stepping toward him. I link my arms around his neck and couple our lips in a tender kiss pulling away after a few seconds.

Johnny is smiling and I bite my lip walking away from him to get something to eat. I spend about an hour mingling at the party, talking with co-workers, eating and sipping wine but I admit that I keep glancing at Johnny and thinking about the kiss. When our editor brings out the karaoke machine and starts signing people up to sing Christmas songs I decide to hide in the corner. But then I see Johnny and get a better idea.

"Come hide with me so we don't have to sing Christmas karaoke," I insist taking his hand.

He doesn't argue and we leave the executive floor going down to our floor and I walk to Johnny's office. We stop at the door and I reach into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asks with a slight squeak in his voice as I explore his pocket.

"Looking for your keys so we can go into your office," I reply.

"Other pocket," he says. I grin and take my hand out of that pocket and sticking it in the right pocket. I find the keys, pull them out and hand them to Johnny so he can unlock the door. "So what are we going to do in my office? I think it would have been funny to watch the people that have had too much to drink try and sing Christmas songs," Johnny comments as we enter his office.

"They would have made us sing, anyway I can think of something more fun we can do," I remark pushing him against his desk and clasping my lips to his.

Johnny smiles, his arms coming around my waist pressing me to him. His tongue slides across my bottom lip seeking access, I grin combing my fingernails into his hair and parting my lips. His tongue caresses mine and my hands brush down his chest gripping his tie and taking it off. While our lips and tongues dance together I start opening the buttons on his shirt. I get about four buttons open and break the kiss. Johnny looks at me with one eyebrow slightly cocked but he's still smiling he's just wondering if we're going to keep going. As soon as I slide his jacket off his shoulders he knows we're going to keep going. With his jacket off I get his dress shirt and under shirt off. Now that he's half-naked I run grin, biting my lip and dragging my finger down his bare chest.

Johnny turns me around and unzips my dress. He gently takes it off over my head and lays it over his chair. He takes my bra off and then cups my bosom in his hands, gently squeezing and kissing each breast softly. Releasing my breasts he slides my panties down my legs, I step out of them and now I'm in nothing but heels. Johnny smiles a little wider and with much excited carnality. He lifts me up setting me on the desk and going down between my legs and his tongue laps at my pussy lips and I moan. His tongue swirls around and licks at my juices but when I'm moaning and dripping his tongue is withdrawn and he stands up. I take his belt and open it before opening his fly and taking his pants down with his boxers. His pants fall to his ankles and his erection springs free.

Johnny cups my chin and captures my lips pulling me forward on the desk a little. His tongue glides into my mouth as his fingers spread my pussy lips and he penetrates me. A breath hitches in my throat; I moan into the kiss and grip him tightly pulling him to me more. Johnny begins thrusting, my heels hit his desk, I deepen the kiss and moan in endless chains. He has one hand at the small of my back helping me move and the other is toying at my breasts. I rock on the desk but this position offers limited movement and we both want more. Johnny lifts me from the desk and sets me on my back on the floor. I lift my legs opening them even more and Johnny thrusts all the way in. I moan louder crying out his name and gripping his arms tightly. Johnny kisses my breasts tenderly and his pace increases slowly. I scratch my nails down his skin gently, my back arches, his name drops from my lips and my hips buck meeting him and begging for more. We reach orgasm at the same time, I scream out his name and he grunts mine with animalistic satisfaction. He makes a couple more slow thrusts and the pulls out of me. He lies next to me and I lie on his chest.

"So can I take you to dinner now?" Johnny asks.

"No but you can cook me breakfast in your bed tomorrow morning," I reply with a grin.

"Seriously?" He asks and I nod. Johnny leaps up and I giggle as he starts pulling up his pants and boxers, "Get dressed we're going to my place."


End file.
